Rabia
by Lovely Flower
Summary: Riza lleva tiempo fuera de la vida de Roy... Pero algo la hace darse cuenta de que Mustang solo la usó y se burló de ella. Que hará la rubia joven?. "Dispárame y mátame" eso le dijo Roy una vez, ¿será capaz de hacerlo?. T por violencia y palabrotas.


**RABIA**

Por _Lovely Flower_

* * *

Notas de la autora: Para variar, otra historia basada en mi vida (obviamente adaptado a la serie y agregados)…haber que fiasco sale… Perdón por no terminar la que tengo pendiente TT… ya la terminaré… se los juro!!

Bueno este es un..RoyAi??.… no lo sé en verdad pero es un oneshot (no estoy segura de eso) desde el punto de vista de nuestra querida Teniente Hawkeye.

Los dejo!! Lean tranquilos…

* * *

"_**Te esperaré en la cima" **_

"_**Ahí nos veremos"**_

_**-…-…-...-...-...-...-...-...-...**_

No sabía porque justo en ese momento recordaba aquella promesa que se habían hecho. No, en verdad _**sí**_ sabía…

Era porque acababa de darse cuenta de que la promesa no había significado nada para él, que todo había sido mentira y que había desperdiciado años de su vida con él …

_¿Para que?_ _Para __**nada**__…_

_Triste_… por decirlo menos…

Era cierto, nunca habían tenido una relación formal, pero era como si lo hubiese. Al menos ella lo entendió así, y todo el resto de su círculo de conocidos. Por eso luego de separarse, una vez que habían asumido que lo de ellos no podría ser, creyó que al menos tendría el privilegio de ser _especial _para el pelinegro.

_Error… __**gravísimo**__ error_.

Fue Havoc el primero en comentarle la noticia del matrimonio del, ahora, _Furher Roy Mustang_. Ella lo había escuchado sin creerle del todo: simplemente _**no**__ podía ser cierto_… _**él** le habría avisado_, le habría comentado que estaba enamorado y feliz. Y ella ciertamente se habría alegrado de verlo así… aunque no fuera con ella, porque no podía negar que nunca podrían estar juntos aunque quisieran… sí, _la ley de fraternización_. Y ambos amaban demasiado sus trabajos como para sacrificarlos por amor.

Cuando escuchó mas rumores, empezó a sentir opresión en el pecho. Y esta terminó de hacerse real cuando recibió una invitación a la boda, firmada por el propio Mustang.

No, _no estaba enfadada_ porque quisiera ser ella la que se casaba con él… Roy era un hombre demasiado complejo, mal genio, mujeriego, un tanto imbécil… A pesar de su apariencia viril e imponente, en la intimidad era un verdadero llorón y pésimo en la cama (sí, también cayó en sus redes…), por lo que eso no era lo que la molestaba…

Sentía rabia porque se sintió _usada_ por él. Ella siempre lo había apoyado en todo sentido: _era su escolta, era la que lo cuidaba cuando estaba enfermo, la que le subía el ánimo, la ramera con la que se acostaba de vez en cuando_… todo según él necesitara. Esperaba como mínimo que él le contara que iba a casarse, y no enterarse por otros.

Fue por eso que derramó unas lágrimas, pero no alcanzó a llorar mucho porque recibió la llamada de una amiga, _Gracia Hughes_, su amiga de infancia y la que estaba al tanto de toda su vida _amorosa _con Mustang.

"**Roy se casa en una semana" **dijo sin siquiera saludarla, esto era mas importante.

"**Ah??"** la joven del otro lado del teléfono habló desconcertada

"**No me hagas repetirlo, Gracia…"** la rubia le respondió un tanto molesta

"**¿Qué vas a hacer?" **

"**¿Quieres que haga algo?"**

"**¿No que hasta hace unas semanas te extrañaba y no podía vivir sin ti?"** Gracia sugirió en tono irónico

"**Pues creo que ese poco hombre ya cambió de opinión… y yo que me sentía mal por salir con Alphonse" **

"**¿¿No te dijo que cuando sobrepasara tus límites de tolerancia lo mataras??**

"**Y estoy pensando en hacerlo…"** Riza suspiró mientras se acomodaba el cabello. **"Pero no, ni siquiera vale mis balas… creo que con un par de insultos bastará. Voy a ir a verlo…"**

"**Ahora??"** la castaña preguntó un tanto cabreada **"Ya va a ser media noche"**

"**No importa, después te cuento… adiós"**

**-...-...-...-...**

La rubia se volvió a colocar la chaqueta del uniforme, enfundó su arma y salió rumbo a donde vivía Roy. Ya allí, prefirió llamar de un teléfono público y pedirle que saliera… no quería armar una escena o encontrarse con la futura _Sra. Mustang_

"**Riza… que gusto verte"** el pelinegro dijo mientras se acercaba a ella a… _**abrazarla?**_

_**Sí**_, eso iba a hacer si no fuera porque la joven sacó el arma y se la puso justo en el pecho, jalando con firmeza el gatillo. **"¿Qué diablos te pasa, mujer? ¿Estas loca o que?"**

"**Tal vez…"** la joven confesó **"Pero creo que tengo razones para estarlo…"**

"**Con que ya te enteraste…"**

"**¿¿Como no?? Eres el Furher… todo el pueblo sabe y para colmo me enviaste una invitación"**

"**No fui yo, fue Gabrielle…."**

"**Con que así se llama tu futura esposa… Elizabeth combina mejor con Mustang…"**

El alquimista sonrió nervioso, todavía sentía el arma en su pecho. Pensó en atacar a la joven, pero ella mejor que nadie conocía su punto débil y podía matarlo en segundos. No se quiso arriesgar. **"No te lo conté porque sabía que reaccionarías así… y no quería perderte"**

La joven debió contenerse, _menudo imbecil había resultado ese Roy_. "**Yo te conté cada una de las cosas que hice… nunca te engañé, Roy… debiste haber hecho lo mismo conmigo"**

"**Tal vez tengas razón. Baja el arma, por favor… Haré lo que quieras."**

Hawkeye rio ruidosamente… _quien se creía ese Mustang?_. **"¿Qué crees que quiero, Roy? ¿Que no te cases, que me pidas perdón y digas que me amas?. Pues te equivocas"**

Mustang la miró confuso **"¿¿E… entonces que rayos quieres, Riza? ¿Porqué estas haciendo esto?"**

Con la mano que le quedaba libre, la rubia mandó de un puñetazo a Roy al suelo. **"Eso".**

Roy la miraba atónito, ella nunca había reaccionado de ese modo con el. Claramente, _la había subestimado. _

La rubia le tendió la mano al alquimista, este no sabía si aceptarla o no. Cuando por fin la tomó, la joven volvió a hablar** "Solo quería que supieras que eres un poco hombre, un maldito bastardo aprovechador, un mal nacido, un hijo de puta que no supo apreciar lo que tenía al lado"**

Roy pestañeó. Lo estaban insultando como nunca antes lo habían hecho.

"**No te deseo mal, pero quiero que sepas que te odio y te odiaré por el resto de mis días ¡¡y le agradezco a Dios y a mi padre el no haber cometido el error de amarte y alcanzar a huir antes de que fuera tarde!!. Eres lo que eres gracias a mi… y ni siquiera fuiste capaz de avisarme que te casabas. Quería saberlo de tu boca, no por los demas!"**

"**Pero…"**

Roy intentó decir algo pero ver la pistola en su sien hizo que callara cualquier reclamo. **"No te amo, no te equivoques, solo me dio mucha pena y rabia la situación. ¡¡Pobre Gabrielle!! No sabe lo que le espera… tal vez después seamos amigas y las dos nos riamos comparando las promesas que nos hiciste a las dos y las cosas que nos decías mientras nos**** hacías el amor… Nos reiremos de lo patético que puedes llegar a ser, Roy Mustang"**

_El último desahogo_. La rubia simplemente levantó su pierna y golpeó a Mustang de tal forma, que veía difícil que pudiera disfrutar de su luna de miel.

"**Ojalá puedas hacer feliz a Gabrielle… porque conmigo…"** la teniente sonrió feliz al pensar el resto de la frase **"No te la pudiste… "**

Roy seguía quejándose de dolor en el piso. Riza lo agarró de la chaqueta y lo obligó a ponerse de pie.

"**Adiós, cariño… ojalá después no te arrepientas…"**

Y dicho esto la joven dio media vuelta y se fue a su hogar, dejando a un atónito Roy Mustang tirado en el suelo.

-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-..-...-...-...-...-...-...-

Una vez en su casa recordó que la única gracia de aquel pelinegro al que acababa de insultar y golpear era la alquimia.

"**Bah… hasta yo puedo hacer eso…"**

Con un trozo de carbón la joven dibujó en el piso del baño el círculo de transmutación de su padre, el mismo que tenía Roy… En el centro colocó una caja… una caja que nunca se había atrevido a botar (sabe Dios porque rayos aun la conservaba) pero ahora si estaba lista, y justamente Roy le había dado las razones para deshacerse de ella. Revisó el contenido de la misma por última vez: _cartas, peluches, poemas, promesas de amor eterno y muchas idioteces más_. Sonrió antes de poner sus manos sobre el círculo de transmutación, y en segundos todo se había reducido a cenizas…

"**Hasta nunca, Roy Mustang…"**

Justo después sonó el timbre de su casa… Se apresuró a abrir la puerta. Lo que vio allí le hizo surgir una sonrisa amplia.

"**Al!"** la joven se lanzó a los brazos de su joven amigo, el mismo que desde hace unos meses le había pedido a su abuelo permiso para cortejarla. El mismo rubio al que estaba empezando a amar como a nadie antes, y el mismo que la había hecho tan feliz solo en semanas.

"**Huele a quemado… estas bien, Riza??"** El rubio de hermosa mirada preguntó mientras respondía el abrazo.

"**Sí… tranquilo… fue una estupidez… ya esta todo bien."**

La joven hizo entrar al varón a su casa y cerró la puerta… Esa sería una gran noche, después de todo…

**FIN**

* * *

Notas finales: :S… y mas :S. Como _amo escribir!!_ Me sirvió bastante para desahogarme, de veras.

A ver… las frases dichas por Riza fueron en su mayoría dichas por mi (aunque por mail, porque a diferencia de la historia, a mi no me quisieron dar la cara).

Casi me siento mal por maltratar a Roy!! Todas saben que soy fan de él… pero en esta historia debía ser así. Aunque en verdad, creo que el personaje que esta representado por Roy… ni siquiera calza porque al menos Roy es guapito (niñas de fangirl de Roy, griten!!). Nah, pero no me dio el cerebro para pensar en otra pareja que no sea Royai.

Un gran saludo a mi friend Camila (ella sabe…) representada aquí por Gracia Hughes… menudo lío en el que te fuiste a meter con una amiga como yo... Nah, gracias por tolerarme...

Obviamente todas las conversaciones no están textuales, pero se entiende que tenía que adaptar todo para que calzara con la historia, personajes, etc, etc… Y también porque gracias al cielo todavía no me dan mi licencia para manejar armas… (se viene, se viene… xD... ). Hay cosas del manga mas que nada, un par de frases que espero no hayan sido tan "spoiler"

Bueno… Que hace Alphonse en la historia??... es por cierta personilla especial en mi vida.… Y Roy? Pues bueno, se entiende nn

Ok… muchas gracias por la paciencia!! Besitos a todas y prometo terminar "Malos Entendidos"

-...-...-..-..-...-...-..

Se despide… su siempre dulce y tierna servidora… Lovely Flower

Historia terminada el 9 de Agosto a las 1:11 AM. Escrita mientras chateaba por MSN y escuchaba "Maniac".

Subida al instante


End file.
